Deadpool in a Brave and Bold World
by Dcfan100
Summary: Deadpool in BTBATB! My first fic with a marvel character in it. Please read and review.


**Okay so lets get one thing straight, I have always been a DC guy. Never have I watched a Marvel T.V show besides Wolverine and the X-men. But when I saw finally saw the Hulk Vs. DTV, I immediately loved Deadpool. I really don't know much about him in the comics although I have seen plenty of really cool and funny comic book pages featuring him so he might act a ooc in this story. So here is my new BTBATB story, I hope you enjoy and feel free to give suggestions or constructive criticism. Oh and the song in here is to the BTBATB tune.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTBATB or Deadpool**

"Someone shot Hal Jordan!" All eyes in the room turned to the merc with a mouth who had entered not one day ago via wormhole.

"What? Ryan Reynolds can't play us both" Deadpool shrugged.

"DEADPOOL!!!!" Batman shouted, his voice ringing through the justice league's watchtower halls.

"Insert Theme Song!" Bat Mite shouted from somewhere in the fifth dimension.

(to the BTBATB theme song)

_Deadpool the Brave and the Bold!_

_Shooting guys for fun or for _

_**Spare change**__!_

_Trying to get Wolverine_

_**Mad at me**__!_

_I got my own theme _

_Cause I'm so talented!_

_I don't got a cool car!_

_I drive my moped through Punishers van!_

_I really don't know why!_

_This is Deadpool the brave and bold!_

"So Canary I was thinking" Green Arrow said nervously as he sat down at Canaries table in the Justice League cafeteria.

"Mhm" Black Canary answered deeply engrossed in her book.

"If you aren't busy…well maybe you and I could…or you know if it's not to inconvenient for you…" Green Arrow stuttered.

"Oh my gosh you are so pathetic" Deadpool groaned slapping his hand on his forehead and then proceeded to grab Green Arrow's face by his cheeks with on hand and twist in ninety degrees so he was staring right at him and pointed a gun at his face. "Just kiss the girl already"

"Deadpool we need to talk" Batman said grabbing him by the collar and dragging him over the corner of the room. "I don't care what universe you're from, we're trying to help you get back to your own time, space continuum and all you seem to care about is your own well being now…is any of this getting through to you?"

"Well here's all I heard…Blah, blah, blah, vodka." Deadpool shrugged. "Maybe I'd listen to you if you were a little more intimidating."

"How am I not intimidating? I trained my whole life to prey on criminals fears, I am a creature of the night, I **am **the night, I'm on of the best martial artist in the world, I'm a top ranking member of the justice league"

"And I make fun of a razor clawed mutant war machine, what's your point?"

"Hey is this anyone's?" Superman asked walking into the room with a broken M-16 "I found this in the hallway but I sort of broke it on the way over here." Slowly, very slowly Deadpool turned to look at Superman.

"Hold this for me, will you?" he asked handing Superman a green rock.

"Kryptonite!" Superman shouted falling backwards.

"What the…Where did you get that?!" the Martian Manhunter demanded.

"Weasel old buddy! Where have you been?" Deadpool asked nonchalantly.

"Huh? I am not this Weasel you speak of. I am J'ohn Jonz the Martian Manhunter!" he said angrily.

"Oh, my mistake" Deadpool replied taking one of his guns and shooting the Martian.

"He's worse than Beast Boy on the Doom Patrol!" Flash said shaking his head.

"The who?" Deadpool asked re-loading his gun.

"A group of men and women with special powers who are forced to deal with the fact that they're outcasts and misfits." Batman explained putting the kryptonite into a lead capsule on his belt.

"The X-Men and that one chick that hasn't played street fighter?" Deadpool asked.

"No, the Doom Patrol came first" Mento said pushing his head into the room

"Shut up" Deadpool said shooting him.

"Would somebody please take his guns away?!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"I tried, but he seems to have…." Batman started.

"A pocket dimension that sells guns, more than one gun, really deep pockets, cat nip?" Deadpool said making suggestions.

"What's cat nip got to do with this?" Batman glared at him.

"It's what you carry around in your utility belt"

"That's personal" Batman growled.

"There he is!" Captain America yelled pointing at Deadpool.

"Get him!" Punisher shouted as several hundred Marvel heroes rushed at him.

"Oh great, the seventh angry mob this week, and it's only Tuesday" Deadpool said shaking his head.

"That was awesome sauce!" Bat Mite yelled in the fifth dimension as he watched Deadpool. Deadpool looked at the screen and fired at bullet knocking Bat Mite to the ground.

"AWESOME SAUCE!" Bat Mite yelled again.

**Okay, pretty stupid I know, which is why I need your suggestions and criticism to help make future stories I may write with Deadpool, better.**


End file.
